Thank you, Aphrodite
by playingwithfire7
Summary: With the second titan war behind them, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are getting married. A heart pounding romantic one-shot that occurs in Camp Half-Blood. Please R&R.


This is just a one-shot that I wrote out of pure boredom.

This is in Percy's POV.

* * *

><p>I stared at the shining lights on the Christmas tree, the joyous festive music streaming towards me as I was flocked by curious and over-excited friends, trying to pry loose stuff that was considered... personal. Camp Half-blood always hosted the best partys.<p>

I skimmed my eyes across the room, till I found Annabeth. She appeared to have the same problem as I did. She looked really stunning, in a white dress and a white cap that slightly covered up the mass of curls flowing from her head. Her eyes twinkled while she laughed, those stormy gray eyes would feel around in your soul until they found the most cherished occasion and make you feel happier than ever. I just couldn't believe that I would be the one fortunate enough to be able to be her husband in couple of hours. In a few hours, I would be able to be with Annabeth forever.

The gods were here too. Everybody brought gifts for us. Nico got us this really cool shotgun that would shoot celestial bronze bullets. I think I'll still stick with Riptide, though. Hades brought me a noose, and the only reason he could give me is "if Annabeth is like her mom, then I think you'll be needing this". Athena got me a eraser that could turn into a shield by throwing it. Great, behold the power of the writing utensil set. She also got a owl for Annabeth. Dad got me a HUGE swimming pool that could be activated when the words "Athena smells like Ares socks". When it's in portable form, it would look like a snowglobe that for some _strange_ reason, had a Athena with an arrow through her brains. Ares got me a really smelly punching bag. Hermes got me a snake. Hera gave me a dirty look, and all Apollo did was listen to his music and pass gas. The gifts went on and on. Travis stoll got me a lock-picking kit. So on and so forth.

"So... Annabeth, are you going to have kids?" Nico shouted in a hyperactive fast and squeaky voice. After that 12 pack of Red Bull disappeared (I wonder how they vanished? *cough, Nico! cough*) , Nico has been bouncing off the walls.

"Hades no! Well, maybe..." Annabeth looked thoughtful. I just hoped she wasn't thinking how she'll teach the kid (or maybe kids? Dunno...) algebra one or the Pythagorean theory or some weird math thingy-majiny. Sometimes, I think the only reason Annabeth is on this planet is to teach other people the _wonders_ of math and science and all that other bull. The girls that flocked Annabeth all asked her all these cutesy questions, like "how did Percy propose?" or "when did you admit your love to each other?". And believe me, when I heard how Annabeth told the girls how I proposed, I nearly gagged.

"Well, it was early in the morning. I woke up to find a pink envelope that had perfume and tiny pink hearts on it, and I did the most natural thing. I opened." Annabeth started with her tale.

OK, maybe it was a bit of perfume, and maybe I did put some glitter on it... but come on! It wasn't pink, at least! Well... maybe it was...

" Inside, a pink piece of paper cut out into a heart fell out, and I read what was on it. It told me to go to the beach at 8:00 in the morning. So I went to the beach at that time, and there was Percy, crouching on one knee. In his hands held the most beautiful ring ever, with an owl and a fish entwined together." Annabeth continued. Everybody in the room was hushed silent, the only thing you could hear was Nico belching out Linken Park, still drunk on caffeine.

"Annabeth, we have been together for so long. This relationship was rocky from the start, with you hating me and all that other stuff. We went on quests, we fought monsters, we faced the lord of time, and we did a whole bunch of other heroic deeds for each other. You rejected immortality for me. I took a knife for you. They may all seem different, but there is one thing that is in all these sentences. The word "we". And because of that... Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, A.K.A wise girl... Will you marry me?" Annabeth quote from heart, word-by-word exactly what I said.

And then I felt this feeling, this urge. This sensation that draws one in... closer and closer until you figure out whats going on. But then it's to late. My head drew closer and closer when Annabeth grabbed my neck and smashed her lips against mine the feeling of her warmth was on my lips, the feeling of her lemony chapstick. The feeling of pure bliss. While all the girls were squealing, all the guys trying to whisper in my ear to "make a move". When all the cheering died down, Nico was attempting to send a hamster to Tarturas. Yes, that kids got a strange brain.

I loved Annabeth. And no matter what got between us, we would face it out together. We would share all the hardships and all the easy times. All the rough times and all the tough times. Because love is a powerful thing. Love can turn your life upside down, wether it was good or bad. Love had the power to control a mind, to blinden the most clear-sighted person. But most of all, love is wonderful.

I had everything I could dream for. Annabeth was now officially my partner forever. I loved Annabeth and she loved me. And for the first time ever, I thought:

_Thank you, Aphrodite. _


End file.
